


Night Comforts

by littlesolo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post finale and demon possession.  Nightmares and chocolate milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Comforts

Waverly's eyes shoot open from another nightmare and she tries to steady her breathing.  Yet another nightmare after everything.  She never thought she'd be grateful for Revenants, but at the moment they're keeping Wynonna busy. 

Her nightmares tend to have the same theme.  Bobo's words echo in her mind.  " _You're not even an Earp_."  It wasn't that she couldn't be an heir, Wynonna has that covered and frankly she's glad.  Waverly enjoys the research aspect of things and while she's handy with her shotgun, Wynonna is better in the brawls that tend to happen whenever Revenants are involved.  But she's found her purpose, or at least she thought she had.  But if she isn't an Earp, does she still have a place in all this?

She knows Wynonna would say that she's an Earp, that it's more than blood, despite whatever DNA tests say, but she can't help but think of Willa.  Willa had been blood too.  She just...didn't come back, not the part that was their sister anyway.  Thankfully they'd gotten that black goo ghost out of her.  That's when she realizes she's alone in bed.  It makes her cool sweat seem even colder.  Grabbing a blanket she goes to find her girlfriend.  

"Nicole?  You out here?" calls Waverly.  She finds the other woman at the small kitchen with her hands wrapped around a mug.  "What are you doing out here?" asks Waverly as she pulls her blanket tighter around her shoulders.  

"Nightmare" answers Nicole simply.  She doesn't say that the feel of Waverly on top of her when she woke, the weight of her...she had thought it was dirt.  She had thought she was buried and Waverly's head on her chest had, for a moment, felt suffocating.  She had taken extreme care to not wake the nuzzling Earp sister as she'd eased herself out of bed.  It had taken longer to get the shaking to stop.  

"You okay baby?" asks Nicole and Waverly shrugs.  

"Nightmare."  Nicole pulls Waverly towards her and into her lap.  Waverly is soothed by Nicole's presence but also by the fact that it had just been a nightmare and not some Revenant business that had taken her from their bed. 

"Well, this is the best thing for that.  Here."  Says Nicole as she gently presses the mug into Waverly's hands.  

"Is this?  Warm chocolate milk?"  

"Better than regular milk.  That and Calamity Jane here always helps settle my nerves" explains Nicole as she strokes her cat's ears with one hand and Waverly's back with the other.  "Anything I can help with?"  Waverly eases herself backwards into Nicole's soft body and safe arms.  

"Mmm you already are.  Just... worries..."  

"You know they couldn't do this without you, right?"  Nicole has been concerned ever since the demon left her girlfriend, but has an idea what has her worried.  Waverly is sipping from the warm mug every so often.  "When Curtis made you Keeper of the Bones it was because he trusted you, believed on you, always did.  That wasn't because of your last name.  You know every Revenant there is and have researched each one.  They found Wynonna that time due to your knowledge of the cities building plans.  Not to mention your instincts kept Willa from her plan for a bit."  It wasn't her best argument, but it was the best she had right now being tired and sleepy.  

"That got you shot you know..." mumbles a sleepy Waverly as she sets the mug down, an adorable milk mustache on her face.  Nicole wipes it off with the sleeve of her robe.  

"Given what was happening that day, I have a feeling that was bound to happen which is why I wore the vest.  I'm fine.  Come on you, let's get back to bed."  Waverly nods heavily and lets Nicole escort her back to bed.  

Waverly makes sure she's tucked into Nicole's chest when they finally settle in.  There's the rustle of sheets and the sudden weight of Calamity Jane joining them on the bed.  It isn't long before the two are lost to peaceful dreams just as the sun begins to peek into the sky.  


End file.
